Corey's Problem
by Somniac7
Summary: This is the story of Corey and his 8 Eeveelutions. What does he do when their love for him is shown to be more than that of pet and owner? Rated M for violence and mature scenes. HumanXHuman, HumanXPokemon, PokemonXPokemon Dont like, Then dont read. If you do, Read & Review plz!
1. The Dream

"And the crowd roars as Kyle's Umbreon takes a direct hit from that Hyper Beam!"

The Umbreon was thrown into the air, made a flip, and landed resolute. She threw it off like nothing had hit her, though even I knew she had taken a lot of damage.

"Did you see that dad?! That Umbreon must be really powerful!"

"I did son, and she is. That's your brothers Pokémon after all."

"It is? I didn't know it was THAT Kyle!... Look dad! There he is! Hehe, He has his hood up again."

I pointed to my brother standing on one side of the battlefield from my father's shoulders. He stood there like nothing had happened, Just as calm as always. Then I heard him call out:

"Brea, Shadow Claw! Show them what we're made of!"

The Umbreon shot forward, dodged the countering Air Cutter attacks, left then right, then it jumped high into the air while dragging the power from its claws. They elongated and gave off a dark aura, and then she brought them down as a fierce blow to the Absol's head. The Absol hit the dirt hard and a huge plume of dust erupted around them.

"And it's a direct hit!" Shouted the announcer into his mic. "Cora's Absol takes a huge amount of damage!" The dust started to clear "Is this it?!" the Absol was lying unconscious in the rubble "It Is! Kyle has defeated Cora! Kyle has defeated Cora! Kyle is the new Cenova Champion!"

"Dad He won! Big brother won!"

"I saw that Corey. Let's go find him. It's not every day that your big brother becomes Champion!"

Dad was happy, but there was something about his voice… something that made him seem tense… we walked down to the arena where all the big fans had flooded to. Dad was pushing our way to the front "Out of the way. Excuse me, father of the winner coming through." We got to the center where Cora was standing… but Kyle had disappeared.

"Where's Kyle dad? I don't see him."

"Oh you know your brother. He was never one for a lot of attention. I think I know where he's gone to..." He pushed our way back to the now empty corridor that led to the stadium.

There was my brother. He had finally pulled down his hood, but he must have worn his favorite reversible jacket, because the colors had changed from black to white since the battle.

"Kyle you were amazing! I never even noticed it was you till just before the end. Dad pointed you out to me." I beamed at him. Them I looked at dad "I think he's psychic Kyle. I never would have guessed you were the challenger."

He was leaning against the wall. He was tall and… kinda lanky. He just seemed very awkward, especially in a crowd.

"Come on Corey. Haven't seen all my badges?"

"Yeah but still. You never seemed interested in being Champ. You never became champ of the other regions, heck you don't even like parties!"

"Yeah but… I just wanted to see if I could beat her. I didn't want all…" He waved his hand at the crowd. "…This. This is too much. And I never expected to win."

"Well, all that matters is that you did. Tomorrow you'll get her Absol. You gonna retire Bree?" Dad chimed in.

The crowd was starting to disperse. As I looked around, no one knew Kyle was the new Champion. They all looked angry and disappointed. Must be they really wanted to congratulate him.

"No. I think I have a better plan than that. I think I'm going to-"

"HEY YOU! CHEATING CHAMPION! Get your ass over here so I can KICK IT. Hello?! Yeah you, in the white sweatshirt!" It was some guy that had already had a few too many drinks. "I know what you did. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did!"

"What are you talking about?! My big brother didn't do anything but kick Cora's butt!"

"No, big brother here cheated. I'm almost positive he poisoned that Absol at some point yesterday."

"My brother would nev-"

"SHUT UP KID. Now you! You're gonna pay for what you did you my daughters Pokémon!"

He took out a pokeball, a blue Great Ball. A big dragon type came out of it. Dad set me on my feet and stepped forward.

"Hey, no need for so much violence. If you want, we can have the Absol tested at the pokecenter."

"No. I will have justice *burp* NOW! Gabite, lets teach him a lesson!"

In a flash of white light there was a Gabite sitting next to him. Dad backed up looking worried, and I was hiding behind my brother cowering for my life.

"Gabite, use DragonRage!"

"Gabite!"

The dragon type leapt forward and unleashed a huge blast of fire from its maw, it glowed white-purple and was flying right at Kyle, Dad, and I.


	2. The Memory

I woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. "Whoa… I'm ok… I'm ok…"

My Umbreon sat up at the end of the bed and looked at me worriedly without saying anything. The look in her eyes told me everything she was thinking, I didn't need to be psychic to know that she knew. It was just part of that weird body language that trainers and their Pokémon seem to develop. She knew I had _the _dream. The one where the Real ending would get cut off, the dream about the most traumatic day of my life…

I looked around the room. I saw all my Eeveelutions lying in beds around my room. I sighed in relief, thinking about how happy I was to finally be away from the city (having finally moved to my wilderness retreat last week). There was Brea, the Umbreon whom I mentioned before, that I was currently scratching behind the ears; Crystal, My Glaceon huddled in the corner; Io, my Espeon who was lying by the door; Electra, my Jolteon huddled in a bed with Lilly, my Leafeon; Frea, my Flareon curled up over the heater, far from the others; Vanessa, my Vaporeon lying up on a shelf just big enough for only her to fit; and Troy, my Tremeon, one of the only of his kind. He evolved when as, an Eevee, he came into contact with a rare mineral only found in Cenova.

I lied down and thought of the day of, and the day AFTER, The Incident. The reason why I'm still breathing is because some older guy, a bystander, had flung himself in front of the Gabite's DragonRage attack. He died in transit to the hospital; my brother rode in the ambulance with him and the paramedics, crying over the man's devotion to the new champion.

***Flashback***

_I remember the next day just as clearly._

"Big Brother, Big Brother! Todays the day!"

"Well no duh, Corey. Now go away for a bit so I can get dressed."

I ran out of his room as fast as I could so that I could eat breakfast as quickly as possible. After he was up, dressed, and fed, we got in the car and drove to City Hall for Kyle's Coronation. I was so excited to see my brother become champion. Nothing this cool ever happened to us! I ran in and found a seat with my name on it, and sat there at the front of the crowd waiting for dad. Cora was under a big stained glass window depicting Arceas. Next to a 'plinth', dad told me, with a pokeball on top of it. I gazed around in awe at the decorations. Kyle walked up the aisle soon after and joined her on the other side of the plinth. Plinth is a funny word.

"Kyle Pentatrak, I present you with my prized Absol. May he serve you well in your reign as Champion!" The crowd around me cheered, and I saw a tear trickle down dads face. "And with this PokeTranslater." she held out her hand. In it was a Blue earpiece, just like the Pink one she wore. "May it let you hear, what most of us only dream of knowing!" the crowd cheered with less enthusiasm this time. "And let me offer my most sincere apology for the… Events, which transpired yesterday. My father knew not what he was doing, and I'm thankful to you that you'll not press charges…"

Kyle looked around, at a loss for words. He really hated big ceremonies. "I… I…" he straightened up. "I humbly accept these gifts… and your apology. Thank you." He turned to the crowd. "I thank you all for coming, and with these gifts from the esteemed Cora, I will lead the elite four as your new champion!"

Everyone jumped up and started cheering. They clapped and whistled, and as Kyle walked back down the aisle, people's hands darted out to shake one of his, or to pat him on the back. When he reached the doorway at the end, he did something… odd.

"Come on out Absol! Come meet your new trainer!" he threw the pokeball straight up, and it opened, spewing out a white energy as it always had and would. But there, forming from the energy was not an absol. It looked a bit like one, but it was bigger by far. A hush fell over the crowd, as a new Pokémon solidified. Sure enough it was bigger, it had the exact opposite colors as an absol would, and it had two horns instead of one.

"Why you're a strange one. And who are you?" the strange black Pokémon bowed to him.

"That's Absol all right." We heard from Cora, still standing in front of the plinth. "He has the same off-color spot on his ass."

Kyle looked around, pulled out his pokedex, and scanned it. _"Error. No entre found. Would you like to add an entre?"_ we all heard from it.

"Yes?"

_"Scanning… scan complete. Species name?"_

Kyle stared at this new and wondrous Pokémon. ". . . Tensol."

The crowd had fallen to whispers after this as they dispersed.

_ "Tensol?"_

_ "A new Pokémon evolution. Wow… this is big"_

_ "Can he do that? Giving the new Pokémon a name and everything?"_

Dad pulled me out and to the car, Kyle was already in and ready. He had even started it. He REALLY didn't like attention. We drove home, and when we got there I went to my room to take a nap. There had been enough excitement for one day, and I didn't want any more till tomorrow. But before I could climb in and go to sleep, I heard a knock at my door.

"Corey? It's Kyle. Can I come in?"

"Yeah… sure…" It was strange that he would ask. Normally he would just come in.

He opened the door. "Can I hang in here with you for a bit? Dads about as bad as all those" he shivered "People. I was having a small heart attack most of the time."

"Of course." I smiled. I always liked my big brother in this mood. He normally didn't yell. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Actually, there is." I sat up straighter as he took out Umbreon's pokeball. It had an Umbreons silhouette sticker on it. "Me and dad have been talking… We think you need to get your first Pokémon."

I beamed at him. "Really? But what one…?" I stared at my hands.

He looked at me, and then set the pokeball in my hands, got up, and walked out. I sat there and stared at the pokeball… and the poke-translator on top of it.

***End flashback***

Umbreon had finally fallen asleep again. I sat there and stared at her… thinking about the soft fur… the bushy tail… her long legs… _"NO!" _I thought as I lay down and blinked furiously. I stared at the ceiling. _"I could never do that to them… it's illegal and immoral… and I know they'd never… let, me…"_

I lied there thinking about it slightly. Last year the Elite Four and the Champion, Kyle, had met with the gym leaders and the government officials that presided over Pokémon affairs. They had determined two things. As far as the island of Cenova was concerned, the capture and use of Legendary Pokémon was illegal, And that Pokephilia of any kind was illegal.

I sighed. Before we had moved out here, I had never thought about anyone, let alone a Pokémon, let alone MY Pokémon, in… that way. In school I'd done it with a few girls… but after that, things dropped off. I looked over at Electra and Lilly cuddling together in Lilly's bed. I bit my lip thinking of what they must have done while we were training that day... I shook my head a little to clear it of those thoughts.

By human standards, the two were dating… but also by human standards, Electra liked to cheat, and Lilly was a door mat. But by poke-standards, it was natural. Pokémon don't care if you sleep around, its "Don't ask, Don't tell" rules. And by my standards… I didn't care. Any of them could be with whoever or whatever they wanted, but if it was outside the group, it stayed outside the house.

I lied there and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Things were good. And I wanted it to stay that way. Sex would either ruin their trust in me… or strengthen it. Maybe one day I would find out… but that wouldn't be anytime soon.


	3. Ios Daydream

Little did he know, Io had woken up too.

_"Poor Corey. His mind always plagued with the thought of being physically involved with us... if only he knew that I, that any of his girls, would gladly lift our tails at the promise of giving him release..."_

She had been sitting there still as stone when he had jolted awake. She had not wanted him to worry about them worrying about him (ironic much?) so she decided to help him back to sleep. She would have done it sooner, if he had not been thinking so loudly about Brea's... _'features'_. Though she could see her masters... reasoning. The Umbreon was very... shapely. They all were, tho Io just seemed to like Brea more.

Io sighed. She had never known the sensual touch of another being, human or Pokémon. Now that the topic of sex had come up, her brain had become a battle field, especially now that Brea had been added to the process.

_"That's your sister!"_

_"Yeah... but not really."_

_". . . She's still a She."_

_"I don't see the problem."_

_"Aren't we strait?"_

_"I'm not sure anymore. I'd still love to... do it, with master. But with one of our teammates... I don't think I'd mind... have you ever caught Electra and Lilly in the... oh yeah. Your me."_

She shivered as she thought of the time she had found the Leafeon and Jolteon on masters bed, each had the others face in their... privates. Io shuddered as she felt her own womanhood grow hot and a little moist. _"That was a new experience for me... and especially different."_

She was remembering how first she had caught them, but was frozen in a state of arousal...'

*FLASHBACK*

_3 Weeks Before_

_-At Corey's old house in the city, Corey has gone to take care of a challenge with Frea, Crystal, and Brea. Troy and Vanessa are in the back yard, training. Io, Electra, and Lilly are in the house-_

Io is walking upstairs to the bedroom, thinking of taking a nap. She was in Heat, and it was getting unbearable. She was hoping that sleep would help calm the still growing heat in her privates. Corey had told her how mating would calm it, but she couldn't find any suitable males anywhere around their house. Troy was still too young and most people in town didn't have Pokémon.

"Gah! I hate this Heat! The constant hunger for a male, the moodiness, being constantly... wet. I don't get how Electra started her Heat earlier in the week, but still acts perfectly normal, and Lilly started it last night, and still hasn't shown it..." Io said to herself. she had reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner to the hallway to the rooms. she passed the bathroom and saw her backside in the mirror. Her slit was red and wet, and she found out that no matter how much rubbing she did when she was alone, it still didn't subside... so they all knew she was in heat, and they all avoided her like the plague... all except Electra, who always seemed to give her and Lilly more attention when any of the three went into Heat... and she just found out why.

As she opened the door to their collective bedroom, she saw Electra lying on her back, her legs high in the air, and Lilly's head between her legs. Io froze in the doorway, watching Lilly licking at the folds in the Jolteons pussy, feeling her own lips moisten and her breath quicken. Electra was letting out excited moans and squirming around under the Leafeons tongue lashings. all of a sudden Electra moved her head and locked eyes with Io. they sat like that for a second until Electra smiled and said

"Lilly, I think... Oh!... I think we have a visitor..." Lilly stopped and turned around, and upon seeing Io in the doorway, gasped and blushed bright green, not looking at her. Electra rolled over and walked over to the still frozen Espion.

"You've discovered our little secret... yes, there is a way to subdue the Heat without a male.

No, it's not just for the heat though.

No this isn't Our first time.

And yes, Corey knows.

You know how he looks at us... and probably some of what he thinks! besides, he told us he didn't care what we did as far as sexual urges, so long as it 'wasn't under his roof, unless it's with someone under his roof' Ha... its like he knew it would happen." she slowly paced around Io as she spoke. Once she spotted Ios dripping slit, she smiled.

"Looks like someone wanted to join us..."

"What? No! I-I-I was just coming up here for a nap... This Heat is unbearable, and I thought I'd sleep some of it away..."

"Mhmm... sure... to tell the truth, I was kinda hoping you would hear and come investigate... but I still tried to keep quiet..."

"Really, I just wanted to sleep... I'm just gonna go back downstairs and lay on the couch... I'll tell the others not to come up here for you..." She started to back away, feeling claustrophobic...

'Suit yourself..." The Jolteon had a small hurt look on her face as she turned away. Lilly walked away with her and they started talking in low voices

"Baby don't cry, I think we just caught her at a bad time... we scared her... it's just the Heat making you all emotional"

It was Lilly, trying to console the weeping Jolteon. Io felt absolutely horrible. most of it WAS the Heat... but some of it was her. She wanted to make it up to Electra...

She slowly walked over, behind the Jolteon "Ella..." it was her pet name through the house. She heard a sniff. Electra turned, and Io kissed her.

To Io, the kiss was amazing. She could feel the energy of Electras lips on her own, slowly spreading down her body. She leaned tword the Jolteon, not wanting the kiss to stop. But soon enough, they both ran out of air, and had to pull away, both panting heavily. Once they had settled down, Io was first to recover.

"Wow... that was... wow..."

Electra looked at her. "Yeah, I know... electric types do that..."

Io looked back, "No, not that, though that was amazing too... It was my first kiss..." Io blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Your... How was that your... First kiss?"

"I don't know... I never found any suitable guys... and... looking at you... it seemed right."

"Does that mean..." she looked at Coreys bed "that you want to... you know..." she was getting embarrassed very quickly, thinking she had made it awkward.

Io leaned in and kissed her again, this time a quick kiss, she backed up a step.

"I'm sorry Ella, I want to" she bit her lip, thinking of the right words "but I have to say no... If that was my first kiss... I think you can guess that it would be my first time too. I want that to be with a male..." She spoke in Electras head this time, so Lilly wouldn't hear _"You know who too..." _she winked, kissed Electras cheek, and Pranced down the hall, thinking quite loudly _"I handled that quite nicely if i do say so myself, and I got a kiss out of it too!" _She heard the two Eeveelutions yell from the room, one laughing and one a little jealous, "We heard that!"

*END FLASHBACK*

She sighed at the good memory. since then she had been closer to Electra and Lilly, they kissed and laid down with each other, and a few times help each other... get 'along' when they were alone, but Io never let it be more than a paw. She was saving herself for a suiting male. She hoped it would be Corey, but she knew she would soon have a mateable male Tremeon in the house... she drifted off, back to sleep, the thought getting her slit a little moist, and filling her dreams with Naughty thoughts...


	4. All in routine (Well, mostly)

Special thanks go out to

TheShadowNinja for his amazingly helpful feedback.

kyled91doc (Story Critic) for his feedback and story rating of 4.5/5.

IlluminationImpact for following and feedback.

RockytheTyranitar, my editor.

and rain321q for a few smaller, but important, ideas.

On with the show. enjoy!

Corey woke up from his dreamless stupor. He was spread on his bed, half hanging off, half the blankets actually on the bed/ him. Brea had curled up in his armpit with her head resting on his chest. He gently moved Brea and got up. He was dressed the same as he was in the night, blue plaid boxers, though he didn't always wake up like that. He got up and silently moved to the kitchen of their one floor cottage. He stepped up to the fridge, opened the door, and groggily looked in. Not seeing anything he wanted for himself, he pulled out apples, a small box of mixed berries, some veggies, a lump of hamburger, three toros steaks, and a frozen magicarp carcass from the freezer. He set them out on the counter for later when the others were awake. He had woken up feeling like crap, but at the thought of his Pokémon, he felt a little better about the previous night. He loved them all, almost as one would love a sibling, but not quite so... involved. He glanced at the clock, seven-thirty a.m. on the dot. The sun should be rising and Brea and Io should be up soon. He moved into the bathroom across from his and his Pokemons room, and thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. He had short bleach blonde hair, a shaggy beard, pale blue eyes, and teeth that needed brushing.

_"I look like crap. I gotta shave, shower, get dressed, feed the others," his stomach growled. "feed myself,_ _But first... I gotta pee."_

Corey started his morning routine. He peed, showered, shaved, and when he was done in the bathroom, he peered out the door, looking in his room to see if his Pokémon were still asleep. They were, to his relief. Without grabbing a towel, he slipped down the hall, silent as a shadow and slipped into his guest room where he kept his dresser and shut the door. He looked at all his Badges and Champion Medals he had collected through his Journey through the islands. There were the Johto Badges and Medal, Everything from Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, and all the badges of Cenova... but not the Medal. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Tensol... to beat Kyle...; Corey shook his head lightly, and dispelled the thought. He started getting dressed, and as he was pulling on his pants, he heard the door open. It was Io, looking groggy. She started to talk.

"Espe espeon... esp-" Corey held up a finger to stop her. He put his PokeTranslater in his ear and curled the back around his ear. He tapped the center of it twice to turn it on. He heard the small buzz and the short beep that had always followed.

"Try again Io."

"Corey, did you set out stuff for breakfast?" She shook out her fur. "If you want, I can get it for you."

"No its ok, I've already gotten it ready. I've been up..." he looked at his PokeDex, his all-knowing, all-powerful, pocket computer. The only thing it DIDN'T do was go online, for which he had his decked out computer in his living room. It said that he had only been a half hour in his routine.

"Huh. I thought it had been longer... anyways, I've only been up a half hour. You go and try to wake up the others..." He pulled an orange shirt on. "I've got breakfast handled."

"Ok." she walked back across the hall and started to get the others up.

Corey watched her leave. He turned back to the dresser, and opened the top drawer. Inside were his eight pokeballs. he didn't believe in using them. He thought they 'restricted the Pokemon freedom.' as he had once put it. He wasn't like those Team Plasma grunts that thought all Pokémon should be torn from their partners, But he was more like them than the Team Gamma. They thought that all Pokémon should be Captured and tested on so they could find out, and obtain the secret of, how they got their powers over the elements. Corey hated them, and thought them to be some of the worst humans he had ever heard of... though he had never met a human he liked (that he wasnt related to). He wasn't against humanity, as he was human, but he wasn't for it. Pokemon. He loved Pokémon, and that would never change. Corey walked out and into his kitchen. All the food had thawed out finally, and Corey started to prepare and dish it.

First, he took the magicarp, deboned and filetted it, and set each filet in Vanessa and Crystals Poke dishes. Then he took the toros stakes and cubed them, setting them all in a metal bowl, setting it aside so that Frea could fry it later. He set the hamburger in Frea's steel bowl (she never liked him cooking her food for her) and set that with the other three. He took the apples, berries, and veggies, washed them and separated them into all eight bowls.

"Frea, you up?"

She walked in, looking particularly fluffy, having just cleaned her mane. "What up?"

Corey set the bowl of toros bits on the ground, along with her food. "Light 'em up for me, quick burst though, nothing fancy." She let off a few small flame bursts into the aluminum bowl, and a continuous stream into her food, turning the hamburger to charcoal. Corey grabbed an oven mit and picked up the steaming bowl of toros meat, now cooked to a medium rare. He put most of it into Troy's, Io's, Elektra's, and Brea's bowls, saving some for himself.

"Yo, get off your asses and get out here. Its time to eat." He set the bowls down on the floor, allowing his eeveelutions to take their food elsewhere. They all gathered around in their living room and started eating. Corey walked in and sat down in between Brea and Io, both eating on the couch. "First we're going on a hike. A few miles up the mountain, and then back. We go till lunch, stop and eat, then we'll come back. Any questions?"

Lilly looked at him "Yeah. Are we allowed to... split off from the group?"

Corey looked at her and chuckled. "Of course silly girl. You just gotta let me know what way you're going." Seeing that everyone was finished, he grabbed their bowls and went to the kitchen. He dropped th bowls in the sink, turned it on, and let the water run. He grabbed the backpack he had prepared the day before with pokefood and plenty of water, and called over his shoulder.

"Io, turn off the water when you come out."

"Got it!"

"Let's go everyone! move out!"

He walked out, his Pokémon jumping over each other to get out the door, he himself smiling at the sight of their sleek bodies rolling over each other. They started walking toward the back of the house and through their back yard. Corey checked his PokeDex. It was eight thirty. it would take them till lunch to get about... halfway up. So they started walking.

_*Three and a half hours later*_

Corey was preparing everyone's food. He had eight one pound bags and a five-pound bag of pokefood. Each of the one pound bags had pokefood specially designed (And the bags colored, thank Arceus,) for each of his Pokémon. He paid a lot of money for each bag to be specially made so that each Pokémon would get a proper diet. He didn't want to under feed them, but he also didn't want to over feed. the five-pound bag he kept around for any Pokémon that happen to just stroll by and want some. Corey loved Pokemon, no matter if they were his, another trainers, or wild. He loved battling and training, but what he was best at was healing. He let his Pokémon follow their instincts when battling, never giving them comands. He normally won too, though he had his off days.

Corey set down eight cardboard food bowls, each filled with a different food. "Ok guys, here you go. Eat up, its the same trek back and we dont need anyone passing out from exhaustion." Every one of them dug in ravenously. Corey heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked over at the sounds origin. "Hey, I can hear you. You hungry?" he got out another bowl and filled it with food as a Rattatta scampered from the bush. After setting down a bowl of Pokefood Corey sat down and leaned back against a tree, thinking to himself.

_"Its so beautiful... i almost wish we didn't have to go home..."_

He heard Io in his head. _"I know. Its amazing. To think that it could be so quie-"_

**_BOOM_**

Something huge crashed down in the middle of their clearing, right in the center of their spot.

"What the fuck is that!" Corey yelled through the haze of dust and debris as he covered his eyes, "Everyone, to me! Be ready for anything!" he scooped up the rattatta and put it in his hood for safety, where it curled up, shaking violently.

He squinted through the now settling air, and saw what looked like a man... but he was slowly shrinking... Corey could hear the sound of stone dragging on stone.

Once the air cleared, he saw a large, very muscular, man standing in the crater grumbling to himself as he brushed durt of himself.

"Damn techy nerds... always landing me on my head... sending me a hundred feet off target... now i have to Findt the girl and the guy with all the pokemo-" He looked over at me and my eeveelutions. "Well I'll be. Guess they didnt throw me off the target, just at the wrong target." Corey could see a Hulk-Green 'G' emblazened on his chest. "Im from Team Gamma, and I need your Pokemon."

Corey sat there, staring at him. How could anyone survive that impact? Why His pokemon? What did Team Gamma want with him?! All these thoughts were racing through Coreys mind, till it hit him. He was going to steal Coreys Pokemon!

"I dont know who you are, or why you chose me, but your Not Taking MY POKEMON! ELECTRA USE THUNDER!"

Electra jumped forward, "For my Family!" she sent a gigantic lightning bolt into the air. A storm soon gathered and the bolt came back down, striking the man with immense energy.

Once the light had faded, the man stood there, like nothing had hit him. Corey stood up, dumbfounded.

The man spoke after a minute. "Aren't you some kind of master trainer? Don't you know not to attack rock types with electric? That Jolteons thunder is useless."

"What are you talking about, rock type? Your human! That shoulda close to fried you!" Corey was furious, _"He must have an Electrolizer in his pocket... used it to store up Electras energy."_

"Well yeah... I AM human, but if you remember, I said im from Team Gamma. My code name is Golem. I'm a Top Assassin from my brigade."

"So what your telling me, is that Team Gamma has learned to Extract Pokemon powers?!"

"Obviously. Thats how we were founded. We wanted power, we had the tec, we just wouldn't give up our own pokemon. So we take other peoples. Simple."

"Simple?! SIMPLE! You fucking moron, there is Nothing simple about that! Your hurting innocent pokemon for your own-"

"Actually they almost never survive the process."

"KILLING, innocent pokemon for your own gain. What is wrong with you! Have you no common decency?! Your a rock type? Well meet my vaporeon. Vanessa, Hydro Pump!" Electra jumped back, only to be replaced by Vanessa. She let forth a torrent of water, pushing 'Golem' off his feet and sending him rolling away. "Now Surf!" Vanessa ran forward, the crest of a wave forming behind her, and as she ran her 'water camoflage' ability kicked in. As the wave grew taller, she sunk back into it, compleatly disapearing. The wave came crashing down on Golem, leaving Vanessa standing in a large puddle of mud.

She quickly ran back, not wanting to get her fur muddy. "Thats my girl..." We stared scornfully at Golem while scratching her behind her crown (Neck fins). "Io, Your up." She slowly walked forward, getting into her battle stance. "Psychic." Her body was surrounded with a light blue aura "We need him... trapped. Hes a rock type so... use the mud." The watery mess that Vanessa had made of the field was swirling around Golem, who by now was slowly walking toward us. The mud lifted into the air around him, and he too was lifted of his feet, slowly gaining altitude.

He started flailing wildly. "Hey! Let me go! Come on kid, your pissin me off!" The mud around him started to form into a large ball, Encasing him in a watery grave. "I... Said Let... ME... **_GO_**!" At the last word the ball exploded and Corey heard a large crash, One that was bigger and more violent than it should have been, a crash... from where Golem fell.

In his place was a gigantic beast of a man. He was eight feet tall, grew a long tail and claws, and had rock plated skin. "I told you I was a rock type. Now get over here so i can rip you to shreds!" He roared in a booming voice. "I'm going to take those pokemon, and steal all their powers from them!"

Out of nowhere, a womans voice shouted from the treeline. "Hey ugly! Chew on this." Corey looked in her direction, so did Golem. There was a woman with chocolate brown hair, holding a bazooka. Which she fired. Into Golems stomach.

Golem went flying on the end of the RPG. He flew past the treeline and kept going, crashing through trees as he went. The woman walked over. "I'm agent Cherri. Im with the Pokemon Rangers, covert squad. We specialize with Cenovas nefarious Team Gamma. You are Corey Pentatrak, Elite Trainer and Brother to Kyle Pentatrak, the Islands Champion Trainer. Am i correct?"

Corey just stared at her. She was the most beautiful Woman he had ever seen. Tall, Slender, With peircing blue eyes, and some more... 'Prominant Features'.

"Hello? You ok?"

_"Fuck. Say something genious!" _Uhh... Yeah, thats me."

"Good. You live nearby im guessing?"

"Yeah. Moved out here a few weeks ago."

"Good to know. We need to-" _**WHAP.**_

Golem had made his way back and threw the RPG at Cherri, hitting her in the ribs. Corey heard two cracks as a few broke. Fearing the worst, Corey put on a brave face and turned to face Golem. Golem was bleeding from his forehead, a few cuts on his arms, and a small indent in his chest.

"Io, Use PsiBeam, then teleport us home."

"Her too?" She said reluctantly.

"Yes."

She slowly walked forward, her eyes glowing bright blue, a ball of psycic energy forming between her ears. She fired off a stream of energy, catching Golem in the chest, just under the chin. The beam sent him flying and he landed on his back, groaning, barely moving. Io walked to Coreys side and her eyes glowed again. Corey felt the Psycic energy wash over him. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was home.


	5. Im a Bitch When I Wake Up

Corey looked around. Io had brought the Ranger with them, like he wanted. He picked up Agent Cherri and carried her to the guest room. His Eeveelutions followed him, but instead went into their room and each flopped down in their own beds, all of them exhausted from the day, even though it was only one in the afternoon. Corey himself fell into his bed face first, not bothering to change.

**_*_**_An Hour and a Half Later*_

Corey woke up to a small weight pressing on the back of his head, his face being pressed into the pillow. He turned his head sharply to the right so that he was now looking into the room filled with his Pokémon, and felt something scrabbling to stay on his head. He heard a little squeal and sat up quickly, looking down at his pillow.

"What the hell!" it was the Rattatta from the clearing, looking like it had just had a heart attack. Then it clicked. "Holy shit! Your from earlier aren't you!"

"Of course you twit." He glared at the Rattatta. "Sorry, im a bitch when I wake up." She started cleaning her fur, smoothing it out before laying back down in the corner of Corey's bed.

"Ok then..." Corey rubbed his head. It was throbbing, sending waves of pain to his temples. He got up and looked around. No blood spots, no one missing. He breathed a sigh of content, thinking that everyone was alright, but thinking that he had forgotten somet- "Cherri!"

He bolted from the room, Brea hot on his heels. When he got to the spare room, it was empty. "Fuck." But then he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. The shower was running.

He gulped, his face turning a little red. He walked to the door and taped his knuckles on it twice, "Agent Cherri? That you?"

"Corey? Yeah, its me. You were asleep worse than the dead, I couldnt wake you to ask if I could use your shower. So I just... did. I hope you dont mind."

Of course he didn't mind if the insanely beautiful woman used his shower. "Nah, its fine. But are you ok? I thought I heard a few ribs crack back in the field."

"Yes, I'll be fine. Dont worry."

Corey walked out into his kitchen and saw it was only two thirty in the afternoon. He heard his stomach growl, then Breas.

He looked at her. "Looks like we need a second lunch." Brea walked away.

He opened the fridge, took out a basket of berries. He separated out the berries, Razz, Cherri, Lum, and Aspear, and got to the secret bottom. He looked around and, seeing no Pokémon, opened it up to show his secret stash of Rare Candies. He had about forty. Corey took ten out and put them in a bowl under some of the berries. He smiles, knowing all his Pokémon went NUTS over Rare Candy.

He put the basket away and grabbed his bag from before. He took out the big bag of 'general' Pokefood, and portioned it out in equal amounts in the eight bowls from that morning. he took each Rare Candy, opened it slowly so the wrapper wouldnt crackle, and buried it in the pokefood.

He then took the berries and put a few on each pile to make it seem casual. He smiled, knowing he spoiled his Pokémon.

"Hey! I made the eight of you a little pick-me-up. Come and eat." They all walked out, and he set each bowl down as they walked up. They each took theirs away, looking exhausted.

_"Wow" _Corey thought._ "They may actually need this."_

He looked away, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"Corey, do you have any more towels other than the one that was in there? I need one for my hair." Corey's stomach dropped. It was Cherri. "Corey? Helloooo?"

He turned to look at her, thinking the worse. But his fears were just fears. She was wearing clothes (the same ones she had worn in the field) and not just a towel. He breathed out as his heart started beating again. "Yeah. Spare room closet, right side, top."

Thanks Cor-, What the hell!"

The eight Eeveelutions Had pounced on Corey, nuzzling against his face, his chest, his stomach, and his sides.

Brea was the first to speak, Looking at Cherri, "Ubre, Umbreon!" _"Corey got us Rare Candies!"_

Corey tried to sit up, "Come on guys, let me up a little!" he looked at Cherri. "Sorry, I decided to give them all Rare Candies as a pick-me-up. They just love them that much. Ok, OK! Come on, Get off."

Io made a link to her sisters mentally _"Oh we plan to..."_

They all Grinned and looked at each other.

Tonight was the night.

**_Sorry Peeps and cronies, I know it took forever. And that its short. And that the end is a cliffhanger. And that it's a little boring. And that im using too many 'and's._**

**_Corey: "Dude. just shut up and end it already. stop apologising."_**

**_No. they deserve it. :P_**

**_Corey: "Why did you steal this ending type from that girl you Beta, Arkhams Angel?"_**

**_Cause I can. Now shush before I delete you._**

**_Corey: ". . . . . Shushing."_**

**_Shout out to Arkhams Angel! You guys should read her Batman stories._**


	6. The First Night

_**Finally! I have my tablet back, and now I can write once more! And this is it, my dear readers, the conclusion to the big cliffhanger! (But not the story! lol)**_

_**Corey: Wait a sec... What Cliffhanger?!**_

_**Oh nothing... (Nobody tell him! That means you Rain!)**_

_**Corey: *Throws a rock at me* This is why I hate humans.**_

_***Dodges* Too. Bad.**_

_*Hours Later*_

"See ya Cherri! Hey wait! There any way I can get ahold of you?"

"Either call the Ranger station and ask for me, or call the number I left on your fridge. See ya!"

_"That girl thinks of everything..."_Corey watched as Cherri started walking down the road, back toward town. He shook his head.  
_"Today has been just... too eventful."_ He turned toward his Pokémon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clock.

"Holy Hell!" He smacked his forehead. "She was here eight hours!? Seemed like such a short time..."

Io looked up at him, giggling. "Well Corey, you two did seem to show Quite the ... interest, in each other. Time does fly when you're having fun..."

And it was true. The ten of them had gone back outside and walked around the woods, never too far from the view of the house. Corey's Eeveelutions had run around, played, and sparred while he and Cherri talked. They talked about his Pokémon, her Pokémon, Pokémon in general, politics, what they like to do. Anything and everything that came to mind... which, looking back, not a lot of it was important...

"Yeah, they talked for hours. Corey, can you help me brush the sticks and bugs out of my fur?! It's not fleas, but I can feel them in there..."

"Of course, Frea. Where's the brush?"

"Can you just use your fingers? It feels just as good, and it'll get the job done."

"Come on then." Corey Walked over to the couch and sat down. Frea walk in front of him and decided to stretch, showing a little too much. As Corey looked away, Io Heard Freas thoughts.

_"Damn. I wanted you to SEE the show, Moron..."_

_"He didn't, But I DID. Stick. To the plan." _Io told her mentally.

Corey turned on the TV for the others, who moved to their favorite spots.

That was when Corey started running her fingers through Freas fur, starting at her neck and combing through to her tail. You could almost hear her getting wet.

"Oh Corey, your fingers are like magic..."

Corey could feel a problem starting in his pants as soon as he heard that. On one hand, He liked getting his Pokémon like this. but on the other... he knew he couldn't do anything about it, and that he shouldn't do it in the first place. He kept running his fingers through her fur slowly moving around her body. As he found little sticks and bugs, he would pull them free as gently as he could. When he was done, he ran his hand along her back and up her tail.

"There, Clean." It was about ten thirty. "Well boys and girls, I think its time for bed."

Frea Glanced at Io before turning around to look at Corey.

"Corey, Can a few of us sleep out here? Its been getting really hot in there lately..."

Coming from Frea, either she was in heat, lying, or sick. But she looked fine, so he went with the first. "Ok. Well, I'm still going in to bed." He stood up. "Night all." And he walked to his bedroom alone. When he got in, he pushed the door mostly closed, took all but his boxers off, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_*Later That Night, Out In The Living Room*_

"Ok, everyone understand the plan?" Io looked at her 'sisters' (Troy being fast asleep on the other end of the room) and smiled when she got a nod from each. "Good. Now, Lilly, use Sweet Scent!"

instantly, the most amazing scent flowed from her, and slowly drifted toward Corey's room. When it touched his nostrils, his dreamless sleep was instantly filled with thoughts of his Pokémon. The thoughts he had supressed for so long burst into his mind. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

Frea used her heat sensory to confirm that their plan was a success so far when she saw a steadily growing spot in Corey's shorts.

"Now for the fun to start." Io and Bree smiled as they said it together. They silently walked down the hall side by side, and Io used Psychic to open the door without it creaking. They walked up to the side of the bed and stepped on the one loose board in the room, making a loud creak.

Corey bolted upright. "Huh? Whas goi-... oh, hey gir-" He saw his... situation, and crossed his legs. He rubbed his eyes. "Whats up girls?"

"Oh... Nothing really... We just couldn't sleep... And we never got to really thank you for the Rare Candies..." Io said as they jumped up on the bed.

Corey swallowed hard. "Oh... well, I just thought you guys needed a pick me up is all... you don't need to thank me..."

"Oh but there is." Io's eyes glowed blue. The comforter lifted up into the air as Bree walked under it toward Corey, putting her forepaws on his chest and pushing him on his back.

Corey laughed nervously. "Hehe... What are... What're you two doin?"

Io looked him in the eye. "Corey. I'm a mind reader. I know how you look at us, what you think of us, your... fantasies, of us." She looked down at his boxers. They were outlined in a blue aura and then shifted as his member was Psycicly moved out of the hole in them. "Seems you were having another one in your sleep..." She moved forward and ran her tongue up it, stopping at the tip to lick off a bit of moisture.

"Oh... crap..." Corey let out a low groan as Io took as much of him as she could into her mouth and her head started bobbing up and down slowly on his member.

Meanwhile Brea had turned around. "Come on Corey, let me help you indulge in your... Dark side..." she laid down on him, arcing her back so her slit was just ablove his face.

_"Should I? I mean... I'm past going back, but... Fuck it!" _He grabbed Brea's hips and pulled her to him, pushing his tongue inside her.

"Oh Corey! More!" she screamed, arching her back, throwing her head back. He kept licking at her folds and she kept yelling louder and louder.

Corey kept licking untill he felt Io stop her ministrations. He look around Brea, now shiny with sweat, to see Io positioning her center over him. She slowly moved her hips down untill his tip was enveloped in her folds.

He went back to Bree, feeling her close to cuming. He moved her back a little and wrapped his lips around the little nub of nerves he found. He sucked on it greedily, biting down gently as she got to her loudest yet.

"Corey! Corey! I'm cum-!" she screamed as she released all her fluids on his face. She stood up weakly, and moved from him, laying down between him and the wall, panting loudly.

Now Corey focused on Io. She had been slowly bouncing on him, taking more and more of him in each time. He reached down and grabbed her hips making her take more each time... till he felt a barrier.

He stopped. "Io... are you a...?"

She looked him in the eye. She was worried that he thought differently of her...

"Are you sure you want this?"

Her ears perked up and she nodded.

He bit his lip. "Ok." He went slow at first, but he couldn't hold back for long, He thrusted hard, breaking her. She squealed, but he kept pounding into her, pulling her hips down to meet his. "Fuck! Io, im..."

"I-ins-inside!" She yelled in extacy.

He thrust his hips one last time before spilling inside her. They both lay there, panting. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. they lay there, the three of them, as Corey pulled a blanket over his lower half, and they all passed out, exhausted.

**WOW things got a lil steamy there, Corey.**

**Correy: Yeah... Is it excuse enough if I say I was forced?**

**No, cause you didn't fight back at all.**

**Corey: . . . Agreed. But... You wrote it!**

**True. But I wrote what you said happened.**

**Corey: Damn.**

**Well, I hope you liked it, peeps and cronies. Review, Fav, Follow, Whatever you gotta do. But I like reviews. Corey does too.**


End file.
